1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mattress apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water mattress and anchor apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit selective positioning of a pneumatic mattress relative to a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatic mattresses of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for comfort and convenience permitting an individual to be supported about an upper surface of a body of water. Anchor structure available in the prior art to support a mattress or raft structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,331 to Eggleston wherein a swim raft includes a mattress mounted relative to the raft by adhesive bonding of an anchor line support to the mattress structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,618 to Kubi sets forth a connector and anchor structure relative to a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,054 sets forth another example of an anchor device.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water mattress and anchor apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.